Serena Hornwood
Serena Hornwood is the Lady of Hornwood, and eldest daughter of Lord Brandon Hornwood. Biography Born in 278 AA, Lady Serena is the second child and eldest daughter of Lord Brandon Hornwood and Lady Lyarra Hornwood Née Glover. For much of Serena’s young life she was raised behind the walls of her father’s castle, alongside her older brother Daryn and younger sister Sarra. The family had always been close and from an early age Serena and Sarra became inseparable. The two girls would often spend time in the Hornwood forest, exploring the woodlands and collecting wildflowers. The bond of sisters would only grow through the years, Serena often coddling over the younger, dainty Sarra. And both sisters felt the protection of their older brother, looking up to him as the future of their family. They also remained close with their cousins and befriended their father’s ward, Lord Dustin’s heir. However, they were discouraged from playing with him due to his duty to their father, in addition to his rough, rambunctious disposition. Whilst Daryn was raised to follow their father’s footsteps as the Lord of the Hornwood, Serena and her sister were both brought up as traditional Northern women, to revere the old ways. This was encouraged by their mother, who was quite a religious woman and often would bring the girls to pray in the Godswood. However, in 285 AA, when Serena was only 7, house Hornwood would lose Lady Lyarra to a fever. From then on, the Hornwood girls would fall under the guidance of their aunt Arya, who came to see them like daughters. Arya Hornwood, now aged in her late 40s, indeed never had married. It was said she had refused all suitors in her youth, too wild to ever be tamed by a man. However, she too had raised a child of her own, a bastard, Ethan Snow, though his father’s name was never spoke of. Instead, Arya spent her years working with plants and studying their medicinal properties and was renowned for such talents across the lands. Patients would often seek out the older Hornwood woman and Serena would watch her treat then. Noticing her niece's interest, Arya soon began to educate her in the calling. Serena soon excelled in alchemy and began to serve alongside her aunt as an assistant medic. Like Arya, Serena would too discover that healing was her passion. As the years passed and Serena grew into womanhood, she began to possess a still-calmness, just as her late-lady mother had. This was only mirrored by her grace, and appearance of traditional Northern beauty. Though Serena had always favoured modesty above all, often dressing in simple gowns and shoulders lined in furs. At the age of 18, betrothal became a topic of discussion, as Serena caught the eye of the Lord of Karhold. Marriage negotiations then soon began, as Lord Hornwood was initially in favour. However, whispers of Lord Karstark soon spread, finding way to Lord Hornwood and he soon felt daunted to marry his eldest daughter to a man of such vile rumours. Thus, Lord Hornwood would call off the marriage, amidst the negotiations. Of course, this did not set well with Lord Karstark. And insults were exchanged, fueled by the proud Daryn, leaving a sourness for Hornwood-Karstark relations. Only a year later, in 297 AA, Lord Hornwood and his son Daryn would be tragically killed, whilst out on a hunting trip in the forest. It was said they were ambushed and attacked by bandits, though it was difficult to determine exactly by whom. With the help their cousin, Ryon Glover, and the newly crowned King Rickard Stark, search parties would be sent out in hopes of bringing the murderers to justice. However, they still remain yet to be found. With Lord Hornwood and his son now gone, Serena was thrusted into leadership – now made the Lady of the Hornwood. Never having been prepared for such a position, Serena now has to learn fast, as the threats of both war and winter are impending. Though always possessing natural ability as a diplomat, Serena’s charisma has so far served her well, in addition to her family who offers her support as the Lady. With the Hornwood lands falling between Winterfell and the Dreadfort, Lady Serena feels it is only now a matter of time before the civil war arrives at their doorstep, as the battle of the White wolf and Black wolf commence. As such, Lady Serena awaits to determine where house Hornwood stands and how to best keep her loved ones protected. Timeline 278 AA – Serena is born to Lord Brandon Hornwood and Lady Lyarra Hornwood Née Glover. 280 AA – Sarra, the younger sister of Serena, is born. 285 AA – Lady Lyarra falls ill with a fever and passes away, leaving Serena and Sarra in the care of their aunt Arya. 289 AA – Serena and Sarra begin their training with Arya, learning about healing and medicinal plants. 296 AA – War breaks out in the North. House Hornwood remains neutral. 296 AA – Lord Karstark offers his hand to Serena. However, the betrothal was soon called off. This leaves Hornwood-Karstark relations as sour. 297 AA - Lord Hornwood and his son Daryn are tragically killed whilst out on a hunting trip, supposedly ambused and attacked by bandits. After their deaths, Serena becomes the Lady of the Hornwood, a position which she was never prepared for. 298 AA – As the war of the wolves commences, house Hornwood awaits to meet with all parties and determine where their family’s allegiance stands. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=s7uj29ilr&f=728871917755150196 Supporting Characters Sarra Hornwood Negotiator – Sister Arya Hornwood Medic – Aunt Ethan Snow Warrior, Swords – Cousin Halys Castellan – Uncle Maester Tristan Maester – Maester at the Hornwood Asher Hornwood - Cousin Eddard Hornwood – Cousin Lyra Hornwood - Cousin Gillian Poole – Handmaiden Category:Northerner Category:House Hornwood Category:The North